What do you say?
by KelseyJames
Summary: This is a songfic to Reba MacEntire's song, What Do You Say? Its a good song, just a bit sad in the end.


****

This is a songfic to Reba MacEntire's song,

**What Do You Say? It's another good song, just a little bit sad at the end. **

_Stuck at a red light outside an adult bookstore  
His son said, "daddy, what are all those x's for"  
As the light turned green he changed the subject fast  
He started talkin' 'bout football as they drove right past_

Arther Weasley was in the car with his son, Ronald. He was about three, and they had just got back from a quidditch game. But now, they were stuck in traffic, a few cars behind the red light. Arther felt Ron tug on his sleeve.

"Hey Daddy...what are those X's for?"He asked his father. "Nothing, son."Arther replied, as the light turned green and they started moving again."So about that Quidditch match, huh? What did you think?"

_What do you say in a moment like this  
When you can't find the words oh to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here oh what do you say_

Arther and Ron got home about an hour later.A red haired woman was standing at the door, holding a two year old baby. "Hey Molly,"Arther said, greeting his wife."How's our Ginny?" "Asleep, finally."Molly smiled. "Listen, I have a doctors appointment in a few minutes. They want to check on the cancer." Arther nodded, taking Ginny from her arms. She smiled, and left.

_Seventeen years old she was out with her friends  
They started drinken' at some party 'til she was three sheets to the  
Wind  
Her momma always told her she can call no matter what  
She was cryin' on the front steps when her mom showed up_

It was fifteen years later. Ginny Weasley was now a beautiful seventeen year old. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, to come and pick her up. She heard a car door slam."Mum, I'm going out!" She called, slipping on her jacket. "Alright. Call if you need anything, no matter what it is!"

What Ginny didn't know was that Dean had bought Firewhiskey for the party. When they got there, everyone was either drunk or almost drunk. Several guys tried to get her in the bedroom, but she refused. She found Dean's house phone, and dialed her house number. To her relief, her mum answered."Mum, can you come and get me? I'm ready to come home." She went outside, and cried until her mom arrived.

_What do you say in a moment like this  
When you can't find the words oh to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here oh what do you say_

Her mum gave her a hug."How about we stop and get you some ice cream, huh?" Ginny nodded, and the two leaned against each other, walking to the car.

The years past. The Weasley boys were all married, and had kids of their own. Ginny was married, with her second daughter on the way. They recieved a call from their father. and were told to meet him at the burrow."Your mother is in St. Mungos. Her cancer is back. "

_Sometimes you got to listen to the silence  
And give yourself a little time to think_

The room grew silent. Ginny silently shook her head."But it's been years since she had cancer, dad!"The oldest, Bill, said. "I know. She wants us to see her tomorrow. They are settleing her in tonight.She didn't even want me there."

The rest of the night was spent in silence, each Weasley son and daughter lost in their different thoughts.

_Her every breath is weaker than the last  
And lately when she sleeps she talks about the past  
Her husband knows she's tired of holding on  
She looks at him and says I want to go home_

Early the next morning, the Weasley men (and Ginny) went to the hospital room. Molly Weasley was asleep in the bed, muttering about Bill and Charlie fighting. The family looked at each other as the healer came in."She's been doing that all night,"She informed them."In her sleep, she thinks that Voldemort is still around, and you lot are younger." Ginny nodded, and sat on the floor by her mother."Mum, it's me, Ginny. I know that you are asleep, and probably can't hear me, but I want to tell you this anyway. Harry got a job. He's now an Auror. And when the baby is born, we will name her after you. I promise." Molly's eyes opened."Ar-Arther?" She managed in between gasps of breath. "Can I go home?" He nodded, tears in his eyes, as hers closed forever.

_What do you say in a moment like this  
When you can't find the words to tell it like it is  
Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Oh what do you say_


End file.
